Victreebel
|-|Bellsprout= Summary Bellsprout is a plant-based Pokémon with a stem-like brown body. There is a single green leaf on each side of its body. It has a yellow bell-shaped head with what appear to be pink lips at the end and beady black eyes. It is capable of spitting corrosive acid from its mouth. Its stem is long, thin and very flexible, making it capable of swerving rapidly to avoid many attacks or moving with blinding speed to capture prey. Its roots resemble feet, and it uses them as such. It will plant its roots in the ground to replenish water, but it is unable to flee while it is rooted. Bellsprout prefers hot and humid places, living in forests. |-|Shiny Bellsprout= Summary Bellsprout is a plant-based Pokémon with a stem-like brown body. There is a single green leaf on each side of its body. It has a yellow bell-shaped head with what appear to be pink lips at the end and beady black eyes. It is capable of spitting corrosive acid from its mouth. Its stem is long, thin and very flexible, making it capable of swerving rapidly to avoid many attacks or moving with blinding speed to capture prey. Its roots resemble feet, and it uses them as such. It will plant its roots in the ground to replenish water, but it is unable to flee while it is rooted. Bellsprout prefers hot and humid places, living in forests. |-|Weepinbell= Summary Weepinbell is a plant Pokémon with a yellow, bell-shaped body. Above Weepinbell's circular eyes are three small green spots and a small, brown hook-shaped stem. It has wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. On each side of its body is a large, green leaf. Weepinbell camouflages itself as a plant in the forest whilst awaiting an unwary victim. When its prey draws near it sprays poison powder to immobilize the target before melting it with its internal acids. It oozes a neutralizing fluid that prevents these internal acids from melting its own body. It will also slice its prey too large to consume into pieces with its razor-sharp leaves. Weepinbell live in forests where it hangs from tree branches by its stem to sleep. If it moves around during sleep, Weepinbell may slip and awaken to find itself on the ground. |-|Shiny Weepinbell= Summary Weepinbell is a plant Pokémon with a yellow, bell-shaped body. Above Weepinbell's circular eyes are three small green spots and a small, brown hook-shaped stem. It has wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. On each side of its body is a large, green leaf. Weepinbell camouflages itself as a plant in the forest whilst awaiting an unwary victim. When its prey draws near it sprays poison powder to immobilize the target before melting it with its internal acids. It oozes a neutralizing fluid that prevents these internal acids from melting its own body. It will also slice its prey too large to consume into pieces with its razor-sharp leaves. Weepinbell live in forests where it hangs from tree branches by its stem to sleep. If it moves around during sleep, Weepinbell may slip and awaken to find itself on the ground. |-|Victreebel= Summary Victreebel is a plant Pokémon with a bell-shaped body. It has a gaping mouth with pink lips and two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. On either side of its body is a large green leaf. Covering Victreebel's mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it. The vine is flicked to mimic an animal in order to attract prey. Victreebel also produces a sweet scent to further aid in luring its victims. Acid that has dissolved numerous prey animals becomes sweeter and even more effective at attracting prey. It can be found in small groups and is territorial. In the manga, Victreebel has been shown to hoard food, usually small birds and rodents, and collect Leaf Stones to perform evolution rituals at night to help Weepinbell become more Victreebel. Victreebel lives in forests. |-|Shiny Victreebel= Summary Victreebel is a plant Pokémon with a bell-shaped body. It has a gaping mouth with pink lips and two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. On either side of its body is a large green leaf. Covering Victreebel's mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it. The vine is flicked to mimic an animal in order to attract prey. Victreebel also produces a sweet scent to further aid in luring its victims. Acid that has dissolved numerous prey animals becomes sweeter and even more effective at attracting prey. It can be found in small groups and is territorial. In the manga, Victreebel has been shown to hoard food, usually small birds and rodents, and collect Leaf Stones to perform evolution rituals at night to help Weepinbell become more Victreebel. Victreebel lives in forests. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Bellsprout | Weepinbell | Victreebel Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Flower Pokémon | Flycatcher Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Acid Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Homing Attack, Absorption, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic and Fighting type attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Vileplume) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Charmeleon) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokémon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class 50 | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Restores 10 HP) | Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion) Intelligence: High in battle, Average for the rest Weaknesses: Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis and other Psychic powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Chlorophyll:' Raise its speed in harsh sunlight. *'Gluttony:' Makes Bellsprout eat a held Berry when its HP drops to half or less, which is sooner than usual. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Vine Whip:' Two green vines come out from in between Bellsprout's leaves and body and strike the opponent multiple times. *'Growth:' Bellsprout's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. *'Wrap:' Bellsprout use vines that come out from in between Bellsprout's leaves and body to wrap around the opponent. *'Sleep Powder:' Bellsprout releases a blue, sparkling powder from its mouth at the opponent. Anything that goes into this powder will instantly fall asleep. *'Stun Spore:' Bellsprout releases an orange powder from its mouth at the opponent, paralyzing anyone who comes into contact with the dust. *'Poison Powder:' Bellsprout releases a sparkling purple powder from its mouth at the opponent. When the opponent breathes in the powder, it becomes poisoned. *'Acid:' Ekans spits a purple acid from its mouth at the opponent and it may lower the target's Special defense. *'Knock Off:' Bellsprout slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Sweet Scent: '''Bellsprout releases a pink powder from its mouth, relaxing the opponent and lowering its Evasiveness. *'Gastro Acid: Bellsprout hurls up its stomach acids on the target. The fluid eliminates the effect of the target's Ability. *'''Razor Leaf: Bellsprout launches multiple razor sharp leaves from the two large leaves on its stem at the opponent, it has a high critical hit ratio. *'Poison Jab:' Bellsprout creates a green vine that come out from in between Bellsprout's leaves and body and then glows purple. It then jabs the opponent with it, having a chance to poison the target. *'Slam:' Bellsprout creates a green vine, it then uses it to hit the opponent. *'Wring Out:' Bellsprout powerfully wrings the target. The more HP the target has, the greater the move's power. *'Leaf Tornado:' Exclusive to Victreebel. Victreebel attacks its target by encircling it in sharp leaves. This attack may also lower the target's accuracy. *'Stockpile:' Exclusive to Victreebel. Victreebel charges up power and raises both its Defense and Sp. Def. stats. The move can be used only three times. *'Swallow:' Exclusive to Victreebel. The power stored using the move Stockpile is absorbed by the user to heal its HP. Storing more power heals more HP, it resets Stockpile. *'Spit Up: '''Exclusive to Victreebel. The power stored using the move Stockpile is released at once in an attack. The more power is stored, the greater the move's power, it resets Stockpile. *'Leaf Storm:' Exclusive to Victreebel. Victreebel whips up a storm of leaves around the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat. *'Leaf Blade:' Exclusive to Victreebel. The leaves on the side Victreebel's body glows green, it then uses to slash the target, having a high critical hit ratio. *'Sucker Punch:' Exclusive to Victreebel. Victreebel rushes up before its opponent can attack and hits them with a surprise attack. This move will fail if the opponent isn't attacking, however. |-|Egg Moves= *'Swords Dance:' Bellsprout summons swords around its body that dance in a hypnotic way, sharply raising its attack. *'Acid Spray:' Bellsporut spits fluid that works to melt the target. This harshly lowers the target's Special Defense stat. *'Belch:' Bellsprout lets out a damaging belch at the target. Bellsprout must eat a held Berry to use this move. *'Bullet Seed:' Bellsprout shoots a stream of seeds at its opponents, dealing damage two to five times in a short time. *'Clear Smog:' Bellsprout takes in a deep breath and releases a stream of white smog from its mouth out over the battlefield, that resets all stat changes of the opponent. *'Encore:' Bellsprout cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Giga Drain:' A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. *'Ingrain:' Bellsprout lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it's rooted, it limtis its mobility. *'Leech Life:' Bellsprout drains the target's blood. Bellsprout's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. *'Magical Leaf:' Bellsprout launches multiple glowing razor sharp leaves from the two large leaves on its stem at the opponent, it is almost guaranteed to hit. *'Natural Gift: Bellsprout draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines the move's type and power. *'''Power Whip: Bellsprout lashes the opponent with a vine that it created. *'Strength Sap:' Bellsprout restores its HP by the same amount as the target's Attack stat. It also lowers the target's Attack stat. *'Synthesis:' Bellsprout's body becomes surrounded by white sparkles and its body glows white, healing its injuries. Depending on the weather, this may heal more or less than normal. *'Tickle: '''Bellsprout tickles the target into laughing, reducing its Attack and Defense stats. *'Weather Ball:' This attack move varies in power and type depending on the weather. *'Worry Seed:' Bellsprout fires a special seed at the opponent that replaces any passive ability they have with Insomnia. *'Reflect:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from physical attacks for five turns. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Sludge Bomb:' Bellsprout fires globs of brown sludge at the opponent from its mouth, having a chance to poison the target. *'Seed Bomb:' Exclusive to Weepinbell and Victreebel. Weepinbell opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth that explode on impact. *'Solar Beam:' Exclusive to Victreebel. After charging a little, Victreebel fires a white beam from its mouth at the opponent, Victreebel don't need to charge it there is a harsh Sunlight. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Bellsprout will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Bellsprout knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Bellsprout, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Bellsprout will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Bellsprout recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Bellsprout knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Bellsprout misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner: Bellsprout may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'''Quick Healer: Bellsprout's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Bellsprout's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Bellsprout is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger:' Bellsprout is immune to critical hits. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Bellsprout evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Bellsprout uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Bellsprout senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Bellsprout can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Bellsprout will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. Key: Bellsprout | Weepinbell | Victreebel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Races Category:Species Category:Plants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters